ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wiki
Wiki sites enable a collaboration of different minds on one task. Wiki Advice There are thousands of things people can give one another advice on, why not combine all this advice in to different situations where people can give one another advice. On the individuals users page they can explain who they are a little and why there advice is important. like they have a degree in phycology or there 85 years old and have done the same thing. An example of some advice would be "Go to College" and then that can be broken down into categories on that page, or have sepreat pages of things related to that. :See Answers Wiki. Wiki Fakie By taking fact's from Wikipedia and changing them to make them fake. They could be funny, or just totally unreal. Be fun to mess around with Wikipedia's facts. By having a seperate site people could chage and add what ever they want. There would probobly be a lot of junk, but maybe it could be organized junk. :This exists. See Uncyclopedia Wiki Jokes A site where people can add jokes. They can be categorized into the different types of jokes. People can add their own they have made up. There can be alternate versions of jokes and on the talk page people can discuss the funniest version. This idea could be a Wiki City. Wiki Lockapedia A site that uses wikipedia for it's information, but it is all validated and then re-copied to another site where it is then unable to be edited. There can be talk pages behind the locked pages to have talk about things to change for the next update. The Factual site could be updated every few months. It would all be official information and could directly compete with the britanica and could be a credible source for work cited pages. :This seams to exist at Answers ::Answers.com is a slightly outdated mirror of Wikipedia. This idea sounds more like the stable versions proposal. Wiki Manuals Wiki manuals for different products. :See the documentation wiki. Wiki Movies Collaborating for the goal of making a movie Screen plays Wiki screen play scripts. Movie Ideas Movie story lines :This can be done on the Fiction Wiki. Wiki Lyrics Wiki lyrics has copyright issues to deal with, but may have a holy grail to be found. Wiki Music Making music one intrument at a time from different people. Wiki Photography Making pictures by the force of wiki's 3-D Wiki photographs 3-D computer program projects can be combined together by users to make one picture. :See the photography wiki Wiki Theory A wiki site dedicated to people's theorys. Theorys can change and adapt to other peoples views to oneday become a Law! Users can write there own theorys out and have others react on the discussion page, and users can evolve the theory in to sub-set's of other pages or have sub-section on the main theory page. Wiki Conspiracy Theory Have a wiki the enables anyone to submit different conspiracy theorys, and edit established theorys. :Sounds like the fnord wiki VandalPedia A MediaWiki installation devoted entirely to vandalism and edit wars. A black hole, for everything that every other wiki is not and doesn't want to be. Should also be a home for famous / well-known wiki vandals like Willy on Wheels. --Nerd42 18:52, 14 July 2006 (UTC) :http://uncyclopedia.org/wiki/Main_Page ::Uncyclopedia isn't vandalpedia. It's a humor site and it takes itself pretty seriously. Even Anarchopedia is somewhat structured. :::It wouldn't prevent vandalism on other sites, and might even encourage more people to become vandals, so is basically a bad idea! Angela talk 17:16, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Related Links * Web Sites * Gmail Category:Web Ideas Category:Wiki Ideas Category:Non-Fanon